Craftian federal election, 2055
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Mel Queanbeyan | Con Wang | Howard Truman |- ! align="left"|Party | Conservative | United | Liberal |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 24 June 2051 | 21 June 2051 | 18 April 2054 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Chifley, AD | Canterbury, BCT | Herbert, JS |- ! align="left"|Last election | 48 seats, 34.35% | 34 seats, 23.82% | 35 seats, 24.39% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 69 | 43 | 11 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 21 | 9 | 24 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 4,409,676 | 2,745,597 | 648,191 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 49.05% | 30.54% | 7.21% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 14.70% | 6.72% | 17.18% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | | | | |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Aaron Pereira | Isa Baumhauer | Liza Brown |- ! align="left"|Party | Mojang | Reform | Greens |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 12 January 2051 | 9 September 2052 | 11 October 2052 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Los Santos, BE | Portlands, MY | Aomen, JS |- ! align="left"|Last election | 9 seats, 6.24% | 8 seats, 5.11% | 3 seats, 1.71% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 7 | 6 | 4 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 2 | 2 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 388,375 | 335,333 | 182,500 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 4.32% | 3.73% | 2.03% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 1.92% | 1.38% | 0.32% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (69):' }| } | }} Conservative (69) Supported by (6): }| } | }} Reform (6) Opposition (65): }| } | }} United (43) }| } | }} Liberal (11) }| } | }} Mojang (7) }| } | }} Greens (4) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Mel Queanbeyan Conservative | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Mel Queanbeyan Conservative |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 18 September 2055 to elect the members of the 24th Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent two-term centre-right Craftian Conservative Party government, led by Prime Minister Mel Queanbeyan, defeated the opposition centre-left Liberal Party of Craftia, led by Opposition Leader Howard Truman. It formed a minority government with the confidence and supply of the Craftian Reform Party after winning 69 seats, 2 short of a majority. Results National results } | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|4,409,676 | align="right"|49.05 | | align="right"| 14.70 | align="right"|52 | align="right"|17 | align="right"|69 | align="right"| 21 |- | | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|2,745,597 | align="right"|30.54 | | align="right"| 6.72 | align="right"|41 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|43 | align="right"| 9 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|648,191 | align="right"|7.21 | | align="right"| 17.18 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|9 | align="right"|11 | align="right"| 24 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|388,375 | align="right"|4.32 | | align="right"| 1.92 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|5 | align="right"|7 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|335,333 | align="right"|3.73 | | align="right"| 1.38 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|5 | align="right"|6 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Greens | align="right"|182,500 | align="right"|2.03 | | align="right"| 0.32 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|4 | align="right"| 1 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of Craftia | align="right"|106,084 | align="right"|1.18 | | align="right"| 0.79 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|68,325 | align="right"|0.76 | | align="right"| 0.93 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|106,084 | align="right"|1.18 | | align="right"| 0.23 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|8,990,166 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|100 ! align="right"|40 ! align="right"|140 | |} }} }}